


Luka

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Ah, cinta itu sungguh menyakitkan.





	Luka

_Luka_

_Kemelut membasai daun lebam di pagi yang penuh tawa_

_Terisak berburu derita_

_Menyanyikan sajak yang dirindu Sang Dewi Gerhana_

_Tersandung oleh kerikil yang tajam dan ternoda_

_Membuat kaki berdarah terkena serpihan kaca_

_Luka_

_Memasung jebakan di antara kesakitan yang terus ada_

_Menambah rasa sesak dalam runtuhnya jiwa_

_Mencari sesuatu, tetapi ternyata sudah tiada_

_Mengiris belahan di seluruh raga_

_Karena luka yang mendera asmara_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 26 Februari 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
